kamenriderkivafandomcom-20200214-history
Jiro
is the human form of the violent and impulsive , the strongest and last surviving member of the that were decimated by Rook in one of his Time Plays. He is also one of the IXA Belt users in 1986. History In the human guise of Jiro, Garulu sees the world as a place of utter corruption and usually prefers to be with Castle Doran as its lead caretaker. In 1986, Jiro is a regular at the Café mald'amour and attacked regulars in secret to feed on them. Recognizing Yuri as an "ideal wife" to revive the Wolfen Race through, Jiro joins the Fangire Hunters to get revenge on them and becomes the first user of the Ixa System, saving Yuri Aso from the Earwig Fangire and also alerting Otoya Kurenai to his true nature, with the two at odds with each other unless Yuri's in any danger. But after Yuri revealed that her heart was for Otoya, Jiro left a lost man after exposing himself for what he truly was and attempts to get his revenge on Rook. But after the attempt, Jiro was forced to ask for Otoya's help, with them, Ramon, Riki, and Yuri defeating a weakened Rook together. Jiro, Ramon and Riki would soon encounter the Fangire King who easily defeats them. Fortunately for them, all three manages to escape his clutches. After unsuccessfully trying to kidnap Maya to act as a shield for them, the Fangire king appears in front of them again as he soundly beats all three once more. The Fangire King then offers them a choice between getting killed or killing Otoya themselves. After trying and finding themselves unwilling to kill Otoya (as per the King's offer), Jiro, Ramon and Riki decides to leave town. However, Jiro comes back to unsuccessfully aid Otoya and Maya against Dark Kiva and gets sealed into the Garulu Saber for his efforts. He manages to escape imprisonment along with the other Arms Monsters because of Otoya and runs away after seeing Otoya and King fighting. In the fight's aftermath, before deciding to lead the Arms Monsters in keeping Castle Doran from running amok, Jiro questions Otoya's faith in them when Otoya suddenly appears to ask that he and the others protect Wataru in his stead. Though acting cynical, Jiro silently nods to Otoya as he sees that his friend passed over. This leads to Jiro now aiding Wataru in 2008, his Garulu Saber form used by Kiva to assume Garulu Form. Out of the Arms Monsters, Jiro supports his current condition as Wataru's ally most as a token of respect for Otoya, even to the point of sometimes getting directly involved to honor his vows. Den-O Jiro and the other Arms Monsters are in 1932. Urataros possesses Jiro as Ramon/Ryutaros hogs the rice. Zi-O Jiro appeared alongside the other Arms Monsters to aid Yuko on her conquest to become the queen of the world. After the first fight with Zi-O, Jiro was seen in his human form drinking coffee at Café mald'amour as usual, only to say that the coffee had become bad due the manager change and he only came because the waitress is beautiful. For unknown reason, he said to the waiter that the world was coming to an end. The next morning, Jiro appeared again and helping Yuko to fight Geiz until he got interrupted by the meteor he had foreseen which later to be revealed as Kamen Rider Ginga. After Sougo and the others failed attempt on facing Ginga alone and failed too on asking Yuko to corporate, Jiro witnessed Sougo's fall because of covering Yuko from Ginga's projectile attack and left. In the evening, Jiro finally had enough and warned Sougo that Yuko is nothing but a liar and attacked Yuko after she tended Sougo's injury, only to be interrupted by Sougo. Jiro fought briefly until Yuko left the scene. After both had stopped their fight, Jiro gave Sougo Kiva Ridewatch. He said to Sougo that love is hard but able to surpass the pain is what makes a man to be a true man. Jiro was no longer seen afterward even when Yuko still summon the Arm Monsters, revealing that he had no need to perform his role any longer. Personality At first, Jiro was not much different from most of the Fangires that preyed on humans. He did, however find himself having an interest in Yuri and Susan Kumiko. He also likes coffee apparently. Although Jiro originally disliked Otoya and saw him as pathetic, he soon came to befriend and respect him when he saw all that Otoya has done for him and others. It seems that being with Otoya has changed Jiro for the better as he seemingly stopped killing humans as well as Otoya himself even when he was threatened by the Fangire King. After promising Otoya to take care of Wataru, Jiro developed a more serious attitude while helping Wataru become a better man. He does however, still have a comical side as he cried and somewhat freaked out at Nago and Megumi's wedding. Jiro is also willing to follow a king, provided they are a good one. He saw potential in Sougo Tokiwa and tested him, eventually trusting him and giving him the Kiva Ridewatch. If he does not like the ruler, he will betray them at all costs, as he did with Yuko Kitajima who he described as "rotten to the core." Other appearances Net movies In the The Queen of the Castle in the Demon World net spin-off movies, Jiro challenges Wataru to a card game when he accidentally ends up in Castle Doran, losing to him in Hell's Old Maid and suffers a humiliating punishment. He later tracks down Wataru to get back at him, finding Shizuka before she overwhelms his nose with an old fish and manhandles him for threatening Wataru. Novel In the novel reimagination of the TV series, Jiro/Garulu is a Fangire Hunter, while Bassha and Dogga, as well as Kivat do not exist in this story, as Kiva is Wataru's Fangire form. Forms Rider Statistics: *'Rider height': 218 cm *'Rider weight': 160 kg Ability perimeters: *'Punching power': 4.2t *'Kicking power': 1.8t *'Maximum jump height': 18m *'Maximum running speed': 100m/9.6s The IXA system, an acronym for Intercept X Attacker, is a Rider System developed for fighting Fangire. Jiro uses the Prototype Version of the Ixa System, which only has access to . In 1986, the Ixa System was still in development. There were several technical problems such as the armor shooting out steam, a constant beeping, and the Ixa Knuckle producing sparks when activating a Fuestle. In addition, Ixa only has access to the Knuckle Fuestle. In contrast to the 2008 versions, the Ixa Knuckle had a deeper tone of voice and uses a bronze projection for the Ixa System's transformation. The Ixa Prototype Version exhausts a qualified person's body considerably even if they are not human, as the System still managed to harm both Jiro and Rook. Prolonged usage of the IXA system caused Otoya to develop temporary amnesia. By inserting the Knuckle Fuestle into the Ixa Belt and pressing the Ixa Knuckle, Ixa can perform the finisher. Appearances: Kiva Episode 11-12, 15-16 - Arms Monster= - Garulu Saber= Garulu Saber 1= |-| 2= The is a weapon that Garulu assumes for Kiva to change into Garulu Form. Though in a statuette form when summoned, the Garulu Saber assumes a Kris form once in Kiva's hand. One of its abilities is to fire a shockwave named from the hilt. The Garulu Saber can be use for the finishing attack . This is done by first having Kivat perform a on the blade of the Garulu Saber after which Kiva holsters, by way of "biting", the weapon in his mouth as he charges at the Fangire, jumping in the air to slash the Fangire into two as he lands in front of it. Due to the Garulu Fake Fuestle tracing Garulu's frequency, the Garulu Saber can be used by Ixa. Although it does not cause Ixa to change into a new form as Kiva does, it retains its power and effect regardless. Ixa is capable of doing this with the Bashaa Magnum and Dogga Hammer as well, though it was not shown in the series' run. :Design The Garulu Saber consists of the following parts: * - Garulu's fangs transformed into a blade. It is covered with a thick iron plate that can damage objects without feeling resistance. * - The golden part of the Garulu Saber, it is created out of , which was made from Garulu himself. Allows Kiva's power to be transfered to the rest of the saber at high speeds for special attacks. * - (Note: Normally, the spelling for Ma Ō is , but this time it is which sounds the same.) Red stones embedded all over the Garulu Saber inside the 'eyes'. It amplifies Kiva's power and sends it to the Golden Rib. * - The golden 'teeth' and 'jaw'. Inside is an inbuilt accoustic gun, which can emit the Howling Shock attack, which can literally blow away enemies from the soundwave's sheer pressure. * - One of the most drastic changes to Garulu's biology, the head has become the hilt of the Garulu Saber, and the hairs have become so hard that it can function as a handgaurd or miniature shield which can repel most bullets. It has the same strength and healing factor as the Wolfen race, allowing it to repair itself after combat. * - The Garulu Saber's grip. The tube is a large blood vessel filled with blue blood unique to Garulu, and when turning into Kiva Garulu Form, the Wild Grip transfers Garulu's power to Kiva via the blood vessel. * - A golden seal at the bottom of the Wild Grip, it is the Wolfen Tribe's coat of arms, consisting of a crescent and full moon), engraved by Garulu into his own body to remember the pride of his race. It is present in the Saber's statuette form as well. }} }} Equipment Devices *Ixa Belt: Transformation belt *Ixa Knuckle: Transformation device *Fuestles: Whistle-like devices that activate a function, depending on the Fuestle. Fuestles There are three in the possession of Kamen Riders Kiva, Ixa and Dark Kiva respectively, which allow access to Garulu's power. * : Kiva uses this Fuestle to summon Garulu from Castle Doran. This Fuestle is inherited by future Kamen Rider Kiva in 2031. * : A Fuestle that copies the frequency of Kiva's Garulu Fuestle, with the Ixa Belt announcing "Garulu Fake" as Ixa hijacks the Garulu Saber when it is summoned by Kiva. * : This Fuestle seals Garulu by emitting a continuous sound, creating an energy sphere that captures Garulu and converts him into the Garulu Saber. Garulu Fuestle.png|Kiva's Garulu Fuestle Garulu Fake Fuestle.png|Ixa's Garulu Fake Fuestle Garulu Seal Fuestle.png|Dark Kiva's Garulu-Seal Fuestle Rider Card The power Garulu lends Kiva is harnessed in the , which is used by Decade to transform into Kamen Rider Kiva Garulu Form. Unlike Kiva himself, who is left-handed in this form, Tsukasa prefers his right hand. This card is first used in the World of Ryuki to fight Kamen Rider Knight and again in the World of Agito to fight Kamen Rider Exceed Gills. Behind the scenes Portrayal Jiro is portrayed by , who previously portrayed Zaomaru Zaitsuhara (Kamen Rider Zanki) in Kamen Rider Hibiki. As Garulu, his suit actor was . As Kamen Rider Ixa, his suit actor was . Etymology While is a Japanese onomatopoeic sound representation of a wolf's howl, the last syllable in Jiro's name contains the kanji for . Notes *Jiro appears with his friends in ''Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade NEO Generations: The Onigashima Battleship ''for some short period. He was possessed by Urataros. *His style of transforming by scratching on the floor is similar to Colonel Zol but Zol swipes on the floor and generates smoke, instead of Jiro who scratches and generates blue flames. Coincidentally, both are wolf kaijin. References Category:Kiva Riders Category:Allies Category:Arm Monsters Category:Antiheroes category:Wonderful Blue Sky Organization Category:Rival Category:Non human riders Category:Rider Powers Category:Temporary Riders Category:Evil turns good Category:Monsters Category:Wolf Monsters Category:Canine Monsters Category:Arsenal (Kiva) Category:Rider Weapon Category:Swords Category:Kiva Characters Category:Zi-O Characters